


Início

by fadaravena



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cold War, Drabble, Free Verse Poetry, Love/Hate, M/M, USSR
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Reflexões de Rússia sobre o começo da Guerra Fria e o quão isso afetou seu relacionamento com América.





	Início

Diante de sua visão tudo enegrecia, e a neve turvava manchada de vermelho. Tão idolatrada cor que preenchia a sua bandeira.  
Com ar melancólico caminhou, mesmo estando tudo embaçado. O país sem rumo, pois perdido na imensidão do novo mundo inaugurado pela paranóia, e por ela perpetuado.

Quê buscava, afinal? Um sentido para tudo aquilo? Fosse por ele, apenas ele instigado a tudo que no momento tornava à cor de sua bandeira. A neve, do mesmo tom.

Rússia caminhava, sem nada ver, a não ser ele. O resto do mundo, sem importância. Com tanto que mostrasse seu poder, e estivessem em pouco tempo unidos a ele... Veria inclusive e em especial América.

Parou. Apertou com força o lado esquerdo do peito. América...  
À frente, a sua bandeira estendida vibrava. Aos seus pés a projeção desta inundava o caminho.  
América. A cada ato o mesmo nome ecoava.

Não estava perto do fim, não tão cedo estaria. Aquela paisagem, era a primeira vez que via tão triste. Voltou a caminhar até chegar a certo ponto em que não poderia mais continuar.

\- O sorriso que aquecera sua alma, traz a esta agora rancor. Os braços que o envolveram, trazem agora uma arma apontada em sua direção.  
O sentimento que antes chamava de amor, agora chama de... - os lábios fecharam em um silencio incômodo. E repentinamente deles surgiu um riso que aos poucos se transformou em um gargalhar infantil.

Era certo apenas ser o início de uma temerosa luta por poder. Se sua mente não estivesse tão perturbada, e seu coração sem forças, pudesse voltar a enxergar as vívidas cores e continuar junto dele.

**Author's Note:**

> Outra drabble. Escrevi enquanto matava o tempo escutando o albúm Solaris Lues do circle El Dorado (que aliás é o melhor albúm desse circle na minha opinião).  
> 冷戦は眼が赤い! そう,ゆっくりしていってね!


End file.
